Sidorak
Sidorak was a member of the upper-class species on Stelt and the king of the Visorak hordes. History Sidorak was once a minor power on his war-torn home island of Stelt, but quickly rose through the ranks by taking credit for the victories of those under his command (if any underling objected, he would have them disposed of). He was also involved in his share of betrayals, he once betrayed one of the island’s clan leaders to the Brotherhood of Makuta, who then transformed the leader into the mutant Voporak. At one point, six thousand years prior to the Great Cataclysm, Sidorak was considered for recruitment into the Dark Hunters. His lack of fighting skill, however, led him to be easily defeated in a training exercise, so his membership was denied. But he was still seen as useful to the Hunters and therefore allowed to live. His talent for treachery caught the eye of the Brotherhood, and Sidorak was made a lieutenant of theirs alongside Roodaka. He saw that Roodaka would make a valuable ally, and suggested an alliance with her; she rejected the idea. Instead, the two often competed for the Brotherhood’s favor. When Teridax's Toa Hagah guardians discovered the group's corruption, they rebelled. However, Roodaka caught them and mutated them into small, Rahkshi-faced creatures she dubbed Rahaga. Sidorak took the credit for this idea, and was therefore appointed King of the Brotherhood's Visorak hordes, while Roodaka was given second-in-command. In their time as the Visorak’s leaders, Sidorak still pursued a formal alliance with Roodaka, specifically, he repeatedly asked her to 'marry' him. In the BIONICLE world, “marriage” is purely a political alliance: such a union would give Sidorak valuable influence with Roodaka’s race, and Roodaka would become a full-fledged Queen of the Visorak and gain some of the power that she desires. However, she would always reject his advances. As King, Sidorak preferred to personally lead his troops on the battlefield; and gave all appearances of being confident and in control. However, some of this may be compensating for the fact that he knew that he had not earned his position, but rather gained it by backstabbing. While he might have been insecure about his leadership, he was absolutely confident in his manipulation skills and did not believe that he could be out manipulated by anyone, not even Roodaka. After Teridax was imprisoned during the Great Cataclysm, he telepathically summoned his servants to rescue him, and Sidorak led the hordes to the city of Metru Nui to do so and gain his favor. His leadership led the Visorak to quickly take over the city, hunting down and capturing any creature that they found. When the Toa Metru returned to the city, they were quickly captured as well. At first Sidorak just wanted them killed immediately, but Roodaka convinced him that “worthy enemies of a great king” should have more spectacular deaths. But the Rahaga interrupted the execution and saved the Toa’s lives, though not before they were mutated into bestial Toa Hordika. From then on, the Toa Hordika would be a constant thorn in Sidorak’s side as he tried to exert more control over Metru Nui. Death Sidorak met his end in the final battle for Metru Nui. During a battle with Keetongu, he went to finish off the wounded Rahi, only to find that Keetongu was not wounded, but angered. Realizing that he could not win against the furious Rahi, he pleaded Roodaka to help him, but she refused. Sidorak realized that she angered Keetongu on purpose, so the Rahi violently smashed Sidorak, killing him. After this, Roodaka becomes the Queen of the Visorak without sharing power with anybody. Finally acknowledging that he had been outwitted, neither Sidorak or Roodaka did anything to stop the fatal blow. Due to the impact, Sidorak's body was damaged beyond repair, preventing his revival on the Red Star. Personality Sidorak was extremely arrogant and treacherous. It usually seemed he was compensating for the fact that he didn’t earn his position. He was a good liar, but was easily manipulated, often overlooking crucial factors. He was a good strategist who was able to plan successful conquests. He was also impatient and temperamental, known to have violent mood swings, rewarding an underling one moment and crushing them the next. Abilities and Traits Sidorak’s main attribute was his above-average strength. He carried a Herding Blade which could fire an energy blast or summon Visorak to his side, and used an obedience spinner which made the one hit with it extremely obedient to the user, for a limited time. He also had a pair of claws, but whether these are natural or not remains unknown. Sidorak was also stronger than any Toa. Set Information *Sidorak was released in 2005 as a Titans set. *Sidorak’s set number was 8756 and had 211 pieces. *His Herding Blade was made out of an Air Katana and several other pieces that made it move. His claw used two silver Water Hooks that held the spinner. Red versions of the Toa Nuva shoulder armor can be found on his shoulders. .]] External Links *Sidorak Building Instructions Category:Visorak Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2005 Category:Regular Sets Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists